The present invention relates to the field of pet toys and exercise devices. In particular, the invention relates to a pet toy and exercise device that allows a pet to exercise on its own.
The health of a pet is dependent on several factors. One very important factor is exercise. Exercise helps the pet keep its muscles and joints in good condition, and keep its body fat at a healthy level. Unfortunately, many pets do not get the amount of exercise that they need. This is often a result of pet owners having a schedule that takes up the majority of their time, thereby leaving little time for playing with or exercising their pets.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pet toy and exercise device that allows a pet to play and exercise on its own without the aid of the pet owner.